


Lapcat

by Aceghost (darkalbino)



Series: ♡Tami Collabs♡ (The Minake Is Real Collection) [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, warning for bad puns, which you should have known the moment you saw akira was involved in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/Aceghost
Summary: You know, like,nya.





	Lapcat

**Author's Note:**

> drabble written for tami when she was feeling down, art that inspired it can be found [here](http://nemirutami.tumblr.com/post/180596524537/sleep) ♥

He can’t really say he’s _surprised_ when the page that he’s reading is suddenly obscured by a mass of dark fluff. If anything, Minato is only surprised that he managed to get in a solid five minutes of reading before Akira decided to slink his way over, crawling through the circle of his arms and folding his own over Minato’s chest. The book is lowered only so Minato can properly focus his glare – which, judging by the way Akira’s lips curl at the corners, isn’t nearly as intimidating as he had hoped. “This type of thing is only cute if you are actually a cat.”

“But I am a cat.”

Far be it from Minato to invalidate Akira’s furry identity but, “My crushed lungs beg to differ.” 

Akira laughs, unfolding his arms so he can touch the tips of his fingers to the frame of his glasses. “You’re the only one who can see my human form, because you’re wearing the enchanted lenses.”

Minato’s brow knits. “What in the hell are you talking abo-“ is as far as he gets before the glasses are lifted from Akira’s nose and gently placed onto his. 

“…”

This dumbass has the nerve to laugh _again_ while Minato blinks stupidly behind the lenses. He lets both his hands and the book drop entirely, right along with his expression. Akira hardly minds it though, shifting into a more comfortable position so he can rest his cheek on Minato’s chest, knowing full well the other can do little to fight him on it. Nevertheless, Minato deadpans, “Do you know that you’re an asshole?”

“A _nya_ sshole?”

Oh my God. Minato briefly raises the book with the intention of smacking it down on this _nyasshole_ ’s head, but he drops it again with a startled little gasp when one of Akira’s arms wraps around him, wriggling between his back and the mattress. Minato makes a face, unsure if he feels more charmed or exasperated by this behavior. He takes a moment to study the way the lamplight pours over Akira’s hair, a soft gold color that sinks into the dark strands. His gaze slides away, towards the rain pattering quietly against the window, and his knuckles come up to push the glasses a little higher on his face. “These aren’t even real,” he muses.

Akira’s breathing had begun to even out, giving the impression he was dozing off, so Minato’s attention comes back with some surprise when the hand still placed on his chest moves to cover his heart. “But this is,” Akira drawls, long and low and lazy, but Minato can hear the smile in his voice. “And to me…” his fingers curl into Minato’s shirt, just a little, as his mumbles leak through, “thas what…matte….”

His voice drifts off, and Minato becomes silently thankful for the other’s head on his chest – it means he can’t see the flush that colors his face after that sleepy mumbling. He’s quiet for a moment, listening to the rain weave neatly through the quiet rhythm of Akira’s breathing. When he’s certain that he’s asleep, Minato allows a tiny smile to grace his features. “Yeah. Okay.” He sighs through his nose, gently placing a hand atop Akira’s head and whispers, “Whatever you say, Aki _nya_.”


End file.
